Draco und sein Spiegel Oder warum
by Tsumi
Summary: Kaky und ich hatten mal wieder nen anfall von sinnlos-dialoge-schreiben, und da is des entstanden. Die sprache is zwar für die fritten, aber dennoch viel spaß, hatten wir auch ^-^


Draco und sein Spiegel!!!!  
  
oder, warum draco nicht schwul ist und seinen Vater hasst...  
  
By Tsumi und Kakyuu..  
  
  
  
Disclamer:Alles der Rowling..außer der Spiegel ^^"..Ist alles im AIM entstanden..Kakyuu war Draco und Tsumi der Spiegel.   
  
So viel spaß bei dem Mist ^^  
  
  
  
Draco: Lieber Spiegel, was hälst du von mir? alle sagen ich wär häßlich, dick und hätte meinen Kopf ins Klo getaucht, damit   
  
meine Frisur auch wie abgeleckt aussieht? Kannst du mir nicht helfen mein styling zu verändern, oder mir Mut zu machen? Ich   
  
würd gern hören wie schön ich in wirklichkeit bin^^   
  
Spiegel: *hüsteltz und zwei augen mustern ihn* Tja..Draco baby. Was soll ich da sagen. Deine Frisur sieht wirklich so aus   
  
aber der rest *sabberfäden ziehen sich*. Du bist heiß und Sexy..aber deine Frisur najaaaa..was soll ich sagen?   
  
Draco: ach Spiegel, ich weis nicht wieter... Potter kriegt alle Weiber ab und ich? Nachher sagen sie noch ich währe Schwul   
  
oder so`?!   
  
Spiegel: und was war das gestern mit Snape?   
  
Spiegel: bestimmt kein lehrnen..*hüsteltz*   
  
Draco:ICH BIN NICHT SCHWUL ich brauchte nur nähe   
  
Spiegel: Das war aber wirklich SEEEHR nah   
  
Draco: Ich bitte dich. Immer nur selber hand anlegen ...   
  
Spiegel: *nuscheltz* fraglich an wem die hand angelegt wird   
  
Spiegel: aber nun gut..thema wechsel..du willst als n neues styling mh..   
  
Draco: ja bitte   
  
Spiegel: alsooo..deine haare solltest du nicht mehr so an den Kopf klatschen.   
  
Spiegel: ich meine du verbringst ja stunden damit   
  
Spiegel: und die 10 packungen haargel sind auch net so billig   
  
Draco: Ja toll, damit ich aussehe wie Potter, der halbseitenspastiker?!   
  
Spiegel: He ja der bekommt ja die weiber ab   
  
Spiegel: und das liegt bestimmt nicht an seiner entstellten fressleiste..   
  
Draco: Ich will kein Potterklon sein, sonst heisst es nachher Attack of the clones   
  
Spiegel: denkt der junge geht zu oft ins kino  
  
  
  
Spiegel: dann mach es wie dein alter und lass deine haare wachsen..Tussen stehen auf langhaarige..das sieht so wild aus   
  
Spiegel: *rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*   
  
Draco: *denkt: der spiegel ist auch nicht mehr das was er war   
  
Spiegel: also ...entweder lange haare oder n strubbel look   
  
Spiegel: was anderes passt nicht zu dir   
  
Draco: *wuschelt sich durch die Haare* besser?   
  
Spiegel: Yo..und dann das wichtigste..Honey...n piercing..   
  
Spiegel: am besten inner zunge..   
  
Draco: *Haare stehen alle kerzengerade nach oben ab*   
  
Spiegel: so oft wie du die cho schon gleckt hast..   
  
Draco: nein, das tut doch weh...   
  
Spiegel: würde ihr bestimmt gefallen   
  
Spiegel: *seuftz* wer schön sein will muß leiden   
  
Spiegel: also stell dich nicht an   
  
Spiegel: ich häng mit nem Nagel anner wand UND BESCHWERE ICH MICH?? NEIN   
  
Draco: aber ich hab ansgt... *mammii   
  
Draco: sowas tut nunmal weh   
  
Spiegel: aber nur kurz...   
  
Draco: nein, das ist sicher schlimmer als der cruciatusfluch   
  
Draco: *panik*   
  
Spiegel: also ende...*nuscheltz* kann auch nicht mehr weh tun als den riesen schwanz von snape in deinem arsch zu   
  
bekommen   
  
Spiegel: memme   
  
Draco: *hm stimmt   
  
Draco: okay, piercing genehmigt   
  
Draco: was noch?   
  
Spiegel: geht doch..nun gut..piercing und haare sind somit schon mal erledigt..   
  
Spiegel: jetzt fehlen nur noch die klamotten..mh..ne warte mal   
  
Spiegel: hierist klamotten zwang oder?   
  
Draco: ja, aber ich könnte strapse drunter tragen?!   
  
Draco: nich?   
  
Spiegel: ....   
  
Spiegel: ähhhhhhhhh   
  
Spiegel: ja sicher   
  
Spiegel: lachanfall unterdrücktz   
  
Spiegel: o.O?? *denkt der junge braucht ne therapie   
  
Draco: SPIEGEL ICH WEISS WAS DU DENKST!!!!   
  
Spiegel: ach und was?   
  
Draco: *ist thelepathisch veranlagt   
  
Spiegel: ah ja   
  
Spiegel: okay..   
  
Draco: sprich weiter   
  
Spiegel: nun gut..also lass das mit der strapse mal sein..   
  
Spiegel: und trag was echt cooles..was voll krasses   
  
Draco: Mintgrüne Boxershorts?   
  
Spiegel: die meisten stehen doch so auf böse jungs..und du ähm draco passt da voll in die rolle   
  
Spiegel: sweatdrop   
  
Draco: hokay, schon gut.  
  
Draco: Gar nix drunter?   
  
Spiegel: doch klar..schwarze boxer..   
  
Spiegel: und nix farbiges..*grummel*..   
  
Draco: hokay   
  
Spiegel: das passt nicht zu dir   
  
Draco: *notiz für später... rosa boxer schwarz färben   
  
Spiegel: nun gut..also weiter...schwarze klamotten kommen immer geil. Also am besten leder hosen ..   
  
Draco: jaja schon klar, bin ja kein weasley... obwohl selbst der kriegt die weiber... -.-   
  
Spiegel: wen?..diesen wischmop von dem du immer erzählst und die du ficken willst?   
  
Draco: *die sind aber so eng und warmmm...... @leder Hosen  
  
Spiegel: diese hemoride? oder wie die heißt  
  
  
  
Draco:HERMINE HEISST SIE; MERK DIR DAS!!!   
  
Spiegel:war aber nah dran..  
  
  
  
Draco: okay Leder hosen   
  
Spiegel: schon klar   
  
Draco: und obenrum?   
  
Spiegel: wat enges   
  
Spiegel: wird dir auf jeden fall stehen..bei dem body .. *sabbertz wieder*   
  
Draco: *hach ich hab ein schwarzes Nertzoberteil^^   
  
Draco: Netz meine ich^^   
  
Spiegel: wunderbar..und dann kannst dir noch andere holen.   
  
Draco: Spiegel, mein boden ist von deiner sabberei bald ganz nass...   
  
Spiegel: bist du doch schon gewöhnt..immer wenn du dich umziehst..*schwärmtz   
  
Draco: ist mir noch nie so aufgefallen, ich schaue dann eher mein spiegelbild an, statt den Boden... außerdem nahm ich an, das   
  
wäre weil ich so nen druck drauf hab...   
  
Spiegel: äh...ja genau deswegen   
  
Spiegel: *sweatdrop*   
  
Draco: *ja weil, wenn ich mein spiegelbild sehe, dann denk ich immer: I wanna fuck you like an animal^^   
  
Spiegel: du willst dich selbst ficken?   
  
Spiegel: schätzchen dein teil is zwar enorm.aber nicht so enorm   
  
Draco: Wenn du so aussehen würdest wie ich, würdest du dich auch ficken wollen *uhahahahah* bin ein wenig manisch   
  
depressiv^^  
  
  
  
Spiegel: warum fickst du dann snape?   
  
Spiegel: bzw lässt dich von dem ficken?   
  
Draco: würdest du nicht?   
  
Spiegel: nö   
  
Spiegel: der is mir zu alt.. und zu faltig   
  
Spiegel: und zu ungewaschen... aber wenn du punkte brauchst..your buisness   
  
Draco: *grmble* meinen güte, ein bissgen nekrophil ist auch nicht schlecht^^   
  
Draco: *und das habe ich nicht wegen den punkten gemacht   
  
Spiegel: das sagen sie alle   
  
Draco: ich war jung und brauchte das geld  
  
Spiegel: DAS WAR GESTERN   
  
Spiegel: Bist net älter gewordne in der zeit  
  
  
  
Spiegel: *seuftz*   
  
Draco: ach spiegel, du bist manchmal nicht wirklich eine Hilfe   
  
Spiegel: he..ja..ich hab dir n paar gute tips gegeben..was kann ich dafür das du nicht gerade ne person bist die man hübsch   
  
machen kann?   
  
Spiegel: KANN ICH ZAUBERN`????????  
  
  
  
Draco: Ist doch mein Problem wenn ich mich von Snape ficken lasse... udn weisst du was? ICH BEREUE NICHTS UND   
  
ICH WERDE ES IMMER WIEDER TUN   
  
Draco: Weiss ich ob du zaubern kannst?   
  
Spiegel: du bist krank   
  
Spiegel: schlimmer als dein alter in seiner schulzeit   
  
Draco: na und? darauf bin ich stolz   
  
Spiegel: der hat ja dumbi gefickt   
  
Draco: *ihhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh   
  
Draco: nachher ist der noch meine mami   
  
Spiegel: kannst mal sehen mit was ich mir hier rumschlagen muß  
  
Draco: *ach ne, geht ja nicht   
  
Draco: ^^'   
  
Spiegel: wer weiß..die weißheit hast ja nicht gerade mit dem löffelgefressen so wie der albus   
  
Draco: *ist beruhigt* dann bin ich sicher nicht von dumbledore^^   
  
Spiegel: der hat aber auch mit anderen gefickt..so isses nicht   
  
Spiegel: der hat ganz gryffindor durch   
  
Draco: Lieber Spiegel, ich muss jetzt zu einem weiteren treffen mit meinem sevie *lächz*   
  
Spiegel: UPPPPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS   
  
Draco: *irgh* ekeliger papa   
  
Spiegel: ach du wußtest es nicht..   
  
Spiegel: du weißt nicht wo dein vater war in seiner schulzeit?   
  
Draco: *und ich werde deinen rat befolgen, ich werde mich so stylen wie du gesagt hast. so werde ich zu sevie gehen^^   
  
Draco: moooment mal was brabbelst du da?   
  
Spiegel: och ..ähm..   
  
Spiegel: *hüsteltz*   
  
Draco: MEIN VATER!   
  
Spiegel: jaaaaaaa   
  
Draco: *IGITTTTTTT!!!!   
  
Draco: *kreischtz wie ein Mädchen und fällt theatralisch in Ohnmacht   
  
Spiegel: er war in gryff..aber ich dachte du wüßtest das..hatte mich schon gewundert warum du in slyth bist.. .  
  
Och nu isser umgefallen   
  
Draco: *zuckt und windet sich in seiner ohnmacht   
  
Spiegel: begafftz ihn *ecchi-hentai-grin*  
  
  
  
Ende des ersten Teils..  
  
spiegel: ich will hier nur noch mal betonen das ich Severus Snape mehr als heiß sexy und absolut nicht alt finde...würde alles darum geben den mal zu flaalala ^^"..  
  
SOOOOOOON:  
  
Zweiter teil:: Draco und Dr.Sommer..oder was man gegen pickel und eine dauererektion alles unternehmen kann..!! ^^ 


End file.
